


Papa Arashi : Arashi Families

by dorky_hime



Series: Papa Arashi [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi's members and their children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Arashi : Arashi Families

**Author's Note:**

> Arashi x OC relationship. Semi AU.

> ** Aiba’s Family **

**  
**

A loud cheer can be heard from the backyard. Sasuki who was curious quickly move from the living room to the backyard. She can see her husband and her son were playing.

 

“Look, mama! Papa made this cloth turned into green!” shouted Ryutaaro as soon as he saw his mommy. Sasuki’s eyes turned big when she saw the particular cloth. She quickly ran toward Ryutaaro and took the cloth from his tiny hand. She inspected the cloth and then she stared at her husband. Aiba gulped when he saw the expression on his wife’s face.

 

“Masaki! This is the expensive tablecloth that Jun gave to me after he back from Milan!” said Sasuki.

 

“Eh? I’m so sorry, Sa-chan! I promise you that I would buy you a new one! Jun would kill me if he knows that I turned his expensive gift into this” said Aiba as he stared at the tablecloth. Sasuki sighed.

 

“Ryutaaro, go and take a bath after you clean this mess with papa!” she said.

 

“Yes! We will finish this in no time!” said Aiba. Sasuki had a doubt with his words but she left them and went to cook dinner. She opened the fridge and took out the ingredients.

 

“Urm, where is my cabbage?” she asked and went to look in the fridge again. She saw a medium size flask that she never saw before.

 

“Masaki!! Ryutaaro!!”

 

 Meanwhile, Aiba and Ryutaaro who just finished their experiment’s mess in the backyard get into the house and quickly went to get Sasuki. Aiba’s laughter exploded when they got into the kitchen.

 

“What is this?! How can I cook this?!” asked Sasuki. She was holding a ‘glass’ cabbage. Aiba took the cabbage and examined it.

 

“Amazing! Did you put it into the liquid nitrogen that I brought back yesterday?” he asked his son. Ryutaaro nodded. Aiba grinned.

 

“Ne, Ryu-chan, want to see what happen if I drop it?” he asked.

 

“I wanna see!” yelled Ryutaaro. With his son’s sentence, Aiba dropped the cabbage and it broke into pieces. Sasuki groaned.

 

“That’s it! I don’t want to cook anymore! I’m calling for take out!” she said as she left the father and son who were examining the cabbage’s pieces.

 

>  ** Matsumoto’s Family **

**  
**

Jaiko tip toed into her parents’ bedroom. Quietly, she took the black box in the top drawer and put it on the table. Slowly she opened it and she was amazed to see so many types of rings in it, from the smallest to the one as big as bulge. She took one of the bulge rings and examined it.

“This is the one that papa always wear and Nino and Aiba ji-chan always complaint about it. I wonder if it is hurt if I smack people” she said while placing the ring on her finger. She looked around the room and saw her father was still sleeping. Jaiko climbed onto the bed. She examined the beautiful man who was peacefully sleeping. Then, she looked at the bulge ring on her finger. Jaiko grinned as she raised her hand and smack Jun’s head.

“It’s hurt! What the?!” screamed Jun while holding his temple. He stared at his daughter who was grinning at him.

“Jaiko, what did you do? Why are you wearing my ring?” asked Jun.

“I just want to try if it really hurt if you get smacked by this ring or Nino and Aiba ji-chan were just pretending” said the little girl. Jun couldn’t get mad at his daughter after she was being too innocent like that. He grabbed her into his embraced and gave her a kiss.

“It is good to be curious but you don’t have to apply your curiosity like that. It is really hurt, you know! Left the experiments to Aiba ji-chan and Ryutaaro. Now, go and take a bath. We’ll be heading to the beach today” he said. Jaiko nodded and quickly slide down the bed. She was about to run to her room when Jun stopped her.

“Put the ring back in its box” he said. Jaiko smiled sheepishly as she took off the ring and put it in the box. Jun got off the bed and went to the kitchen after he washed his face and brushed his teeth.

“Morning” greeted Naomi. He replied the greeting and kissed her red cheek. He was about to kiss her lips when Jaiko’s voice stopped him.

“Papa!!”

Jun and Naomi quickly went to her room.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Naomi. Jaiko looked at both of them. She was holding two set of swimming suits.

“Which one is suitable for me?” she asked.

“Why don’t you wear the pink one? It’s your favourite right?” suggested Naomi.

“But I want to wear the orange hat. The colour won’t match and I think this swimsuit is a bit outdated” said Jaiko. Naomi rolled her eyes. She looked at Jun. He knew the face. It’s read as _your daughter and her fashion sense. I leave it to you._ Jun smiled and nodded. He went to consult his little client on her fashion while Naomi left to finish packing the lunch. Half an hour later, both father and daughter went to get Naomi.

“Mama, I picked the pink swimsuit! Do I look pretty?” asked Jaiko. Naomi smiled and nodded. She bent down to kiss her daughter chubby cheek.

“Ko-chan, are you wearing my make up?” she asked. Jaiko smiled.

“I want to look pretty like mama and papa too” she said. Naomi rolled her eyes while staring at Jun who was grinning at her.

 

>  **Ninomiya’s family**

 **  
**

“I’m back!” Nino said as he open the door. A young boy aged around five years old ran to get him at the door.

“Welcome back, papa!” he said. Nino smiled as he ruffled his son’s hair.

“Where’s mama?” asked Nino.

“She’s on the phone with Sasuki oba-chan. Seemed like Ryu-chan and Aiba ji-chan did something again” said Kazuki. Nino laughed as he heard the words.

“Ah, you’re home! Do you want some water?” asked his wife, Nanami. Nino nodded. He sat on the sofa.

“Papa, I’ve passed the next level” said Kazuki. Nino looked at his son.

“Which level?” he asked.

“The one that you cannot pass last night. I’ve finished all the level” explained Kazuki. Nino stared at his son. He was shocked. He had spent about one week on the game that he had just bought and now his son told him that he had finished it only in a day.

“Here” said Nanami, handling Nino a glass of juice. He drank it.

“Kazuki said that Sasuki called just now” he said. Nanami nodded and chuckled.

“What did the idiot do?”

“Aiba had influenced Ryu-chan to use the liquid nitrogen and looks like they had used all the vegetables in the house and put it in the nitrogen” said Nanami. Nino laughed. _Aiba and his liquid nitrogen_ , he thought.

“You know something, Nana-chan? I wouldn’t be surprised if someday Sa-chan left that idiot” he said.

“That’s mean, Kazu. You shouldn’t say that” retorted Nanami. Nino chuckled.

“It’s that or she would end up in some mental institute” he said. Nanami stared at him and Nino just laughed at her. He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

“Just go and take the bath. Stop badmouthing Aiba and his family. Dinner will be ready in five minutes” she said.

“Kazuki, clean up your books and go take a bath” continued Nanami. Kazuki quickly did what he had been told.

“Hey, Ka-chan! Want to take a bath together?” asked Nino. Kazuki nodded and grinned. He quickly put his entire books on the book rack. Both father and son walked to the bathroom. Nino washed his son and after that, they both entered the bathtub.

“Hey, how did you pass the level? It is difficult, you know” said Nino. Kazuki grinned.

“No, it’s not. It is easy. You just need to get the hidden key and then, you will get the sword. You need to use the sword to defeat the boss”

“Where can I get the key?”

“Urm…you will walk pass an old man in the forest. Talk to him and he will tell you the way to get the key”

“So, that’s the trick. I should’ve known earlier” whispered Nino. 10 minutes later, he and Kazuki were in their clothes and in the dining room.

“Woah, hamburger! I love you, mama” said Kazuki. Nanami smiled as she scoop the rice into her son’s bowl.

“I always love you even if you don’t make me hamburger” said Nino. He winked at her. He chuckled when he saw Nanami’s red cheeks.

“Shut up and just eat, Kazu!” she said.

“Yes, mama!” shouted Kazuki. Nino laughed.

“You should change my nickname” he said while smirking. Nanami rolled her eyes. She knew that Nino will keep going on teasing her if she continued to answer back to him. Therefore, she just sat there and ate her dinner. Nino smirked. He knew the gesture. It told him that she wanted him to stop. After dinner, all of them gathered in the living room. Nino was browsing through his script. Kazuki was finishing his homework while Nanami teaching their son.

“Kazuki, how’s your result?” asked Nino when he saw his son had finished all his homeworks.

“Second place. I still cannot beat Shotarou” said Kazuki.

“It’s okay. Next time you’ll beat him” said Nanami.

“Mama is right. There’s always next time. Now, go to sleep” added Nino. Kazuki nodded. He wished his parents good night and kissed them before went to his bedroom. As soon as he sure that Kazuki’s was asleep, Nino took his game console and started playing the game. He did what Kazuki had told him. He got the secret key and finally passed the level.

“I can’t believe I finally pass this level! After a week of trying to figure out the trick, I finally pass!” he screamed out of joy. Nanami rolled her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” she asked when she saw Nino just sat there quietly and stared at the television’s screen. He was mumbling something that she didn’t understand.

“Ah!!” screamed Nino.

“Kazu, what’s wrong?” asked Nanami. Nino pointed at the screen.

“Since when did he became this good? I am supposed to be the game master here!” he said as he cried at her shoulder. Nanami chuckled when she looked at the screen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **HIGH SCORES** ****  
  
---  
  
**NAME**

| 

**SCORE** ****  
  
KAZUKI

| 

234567  
  
KAZU

| 

198798  
  
 

“Like father, like son. You’re the one who taught him how to play game. It is not a strange thing when a disciple exceeded his master” she said. Nino pouted.

“I’m going to forbid him from playing the game!” he said.

“Do as you please. I’m going to bed” replied Nanami, leaving Nino who was trying to beat his son’s high score.

 

>  **Ohno’s Family**

 **  
**

Takeshi wandered around the house, looking for his father but there was no sign of him. He went to get his mother.

“Mama, do you know where is papa?” he asked. Kyouko looked at her son and smiled.

“I think he went to his art room” she said. Takeshi quickly ran towards the said art room. He opened the door and saw his father was concentrating on his canvas. He walk towards Ohno and stood beside the table.

“Wow, this is amazing papa!” said Takeshi. Ohno who was surprised, looked at him.

“You’ve startled me. Since when were you here?” he asked. Takeshi grinned.

“I just came in” he answered. Both father and son stared at the just finished drawing.

“Do you like it?” asked Ohno. Takeshi nodded.

“I love it! It is beautiful!” he said. Ohno keep the drawing.

“Let’s go and eat. I am hungry” he said. They walked out of the room. Ohno looked for Kyouko.

“Ko-chan, I am hungry. Is there any food?” he asked.

“Yes. I’ve cooked curry. I’ll prepare the table now. Both of you go and wash your hand first” she said. Ohno and Takeshi went to wash their hand and then sat at the dining table.

“Itadakimasu!” said all of them and they began eating. After that, Ohno and Takeshi went to the living room. Ohno was reading fishing magazine while Takeshi was working on some figures.

“Is there new figure?” asked Ohno. Takeshi nodded.

“Jun ji-chan and Sho ji-chan gave them as a birthday present” he said. Ohno stared at his son blankly. He looked at his wife who just joining them.

“When is his birthday?” he whispered. Kyouko looked at him, shock.

“You didn’t remember your son’s birthday?” she whispered back.

“I think I set a reminder but …”

“It’s next week, on Saturday. You better put it on your calendar and don’t go fishing on that day” she said, firmly.

“I won’t go fishing on that day” he mumbled. Kyouko looked at him while raising her eyebrows.

“Don’t worry” he said, assuring her.

“We’ll see about that. Oh, I have to go. I’m going to meet with Sa-chan and Nana-chan. Take, be nice and I’ll buy some cakes” said Kyouko. She went upstairs to change her clothes. Fifteen minutes later, she came down and kissed Takeshi’s cheek. Ohno looked at her and pretended to cough.

“How about me? Don’t I get a kiss too?” he asked, shamelessly. Kyouko rolled her eyes and she walked towards Ohno and kissed his chubby cheek. Ohno grinned.

“Seriously Satoshi, you need to tone down your sunburn” she said before leaving. Ohno pretended that he didn’t hear the sentence. He looked at his son.

“Hey, Takeshi! Do you want to follow me when I go fishing next time?” he asked. Takeshi looked at him with sparkling eyes. He was jumping around excitedly.

“I want! Yatta! I can follow Papa!” shouted Takeshi.

“Oh, don’t tell mama about this” said Ohno. Takeshi nodded. He knew what the outcome is if Kyouko know about this.

 

>  **Sakurai’s Family**

 **  
**

Asami looked at the fridge. Feeling satisfied, she closed the fridge’s door. She took the post it note in her bag and began writing. Then, she posted it on the fridge.

“A-chan, are you ready?” asked Sho.

“I guess so” she said. Sho walked to the kitchen and smiled at her. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer until their body touched each other. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I will take care of Shotarou. You just go and have fun. Don’t worry about us” he said. Asami smiled. She turned and faced him.

“I know that you will take care of him. It is your food that I am worry about. I don’t want you to feed him with take outs. It is not healthy” she said. Sho grinned. He took off one of the post it notes on the fridge.

“The curry is in the orange container. Heat it and eat. It seemed like you had made a preparation” he said, grinning.

“I know how bad you are with cooking but I hope you know how to heat up the food” she said, frowning.

“Don’t worry. I can handle everything. Just enjoy your onsen trip. I heard Aiba said that Sa-chan is really looking forward for this trip” said Sho. Asami chuckled.

“Yeah. She really needs a break from all the crazy experiments” she said. Sho chuckled. He looked at his watch.

“I think we should get going.  Let me go and get your luggage” he said and left to take the luggage. Asami walked to the living room. She looked at Shotarou who was playing games.

“Shotarou, did you finish your homework?” she asked. The kid nodded.

“Ask papa to check your homework later” she said.

“A-chan, they’re here” said Sho. Asami nodded and stood. Sho and Shotarou sent her off to the car. Sasuki, Naomi, Nanami and Kyouko greeted them.

“Have fun, ladies!” said Sho.

“Oh, I’ll enjoy the trip to the fullest!” said Sasuki.

“We know you will, Sa-chan” replied Sho. Asami hugged Shotarou.

“Behave yourself and call me immediately if your papa burns my kitchen” she said.

“I will, mama! Don’t worry and enjoy your trip. I love you!” said Shotarou as he kissed her. Asami ruffled his hair and kissed him. She looked at her husband.

“I’ve wrote all the instructions on the notes. Make sure read and follow all the instruction” she said.

“Don’t worry. My cooking skill is not that bad” said Sho. She smiled and hugged him.

“Take care and have fun. I love you” whispered Sho. After his wive left, Sho and Shotarou walked into the house. He sat on the sofa, reading newspaper while Shotarou continued his game. Sho looked at his son.

“Tarou, I think you’ve been playing the game for quite some times now. Have you done your homework?” he asked. Shotarou nodded.

“I’ve finished them. Mama asked you to check them” he said. Sho put his newspaper down and reached for his son’s book. He looked through the exercises. Satisfied, he put the book back on the table.

“Since when did you like to play game?” he asked his son. Shotarou pause his game and looked at his father.

“Since Kazuki beat me last week. So, I want to practice until I can beat his score”

“I don’t think you can beat him. Even Nino ji-chan is still trying to find way to beat him but I guess it is worth a try. Just don’t concentrate on the game until you neglected your study” said Sho. Shotarou nodded.

“Papa, I’m hungry” he said. Sho looked at the clock. 1400. No wonder his stomach was growling. He walked to the kitchen and looked at the notes on the fridge. He took the green container and put it in the microwave. Few minutes later, the curry is done.

“Papa, is there only curry? How about rice?” asked Shotarou. Sho looked around, looking for notes or instruction on how to cook rice.

“I guess A-chan forgot about rice” he mumbled.

“Do you want to call mama?”

“No! I can handle this!” said Sho. Shotarou sat on the chair and watched his father.

“Tarou, where is the rice?”

“It is in front of you, in the container” said Shotarou while pointing at the big white container. Sho opened the container and took a cup of rice. He poured it into the rice cooker. Sho looked around the cabinet, searching for something.

“Tarou, do you know how cups of water mama always put while cooking rice?” he asked.

“Three?”

“Are you sure?” asked Sho.

“Urm…maybe four?”

“Four?” he asked. Shotarou nodded. Sho put two cups of water in the rice cooker. He looked at his son.

“Are you sure it’s four?” he asked again.

“Yes, papa. I always watch mama while she’s cooking”

“Okay then. I’m going to trust you” said Sho while pouring another two cups of water. Then, he press the timer and they wait for the rice to cook. Half an hour later, the rice was cooked. Sho went to look at it. He opened the rice cooker and was surprised to see his rice.

“Tarou, I told you that the water is too much” he whined while looking at the rice that had became porridge.

“Hey, Tarou, is it okay if we just eat the curry with porridge?” he asked.

“I guess so” said Shotarou. Sho scoop the ‘porridge’ and poured it into their bowls. He put the bowls on the table and both of them began eating.

“I guess porridge and curry is not a bad combination” said Shotarou. Sho chuckled and ruffles his son’s hair.

 

 


End file.
